A new Normal
by animalsare4life
Summary: Ponyboy is two when his parents die and Soda is 15. How will life go for the Curtis boys?


**Summary**- _This story Ponyboy is two and Soda is 15 Two weeks from turning 16. Darry is 21._

**Disclaimer**- I don't own The Outsiders

_**Last Time For normal**_

It was middle of October at the Curtis house. "_Darry will you and Soda please go grab the pumpkins out of the car_?" His mother asked him. Darry smiled at his mom. "_I guess I _

_can_." He said disappearing outside. Darry Was thinking he was getting a little to old to participate is his family's annual '**pumpkin decorating tradition**,' as he grabbed the couple of

pumpkins. "_Need help_?" Soda asked his brother walking up behind him. "_Sure thing Little Brother_,"Darry answered handing his 15 year old brother two of big pumpkins. Darry the last

two big ones and Ponyboy's little pumpkins. This would be his youngest brothers first time to participate seeing he was only two, Darry closed the trunk of the car and him and Soda

headed inside. "_Mom Why Can't pumpkins be square_?" Soda asked his mom. Their mom sighed "_Soda I dunno. Why are pumpkins not triangular_?" She asked him. Soda laughed and

gave his famous grin. _"Cause they would Look funny_,'' he said. Their mom just rolled her eyes.

"_Darrell, Will you get the carving kits and the paint for Pony_." Their mom called to their dad. "_Already ahead of you_." Their dad said giving his wife a quick kiss and putting the stuff

on the table. They Curtis family all set down and passed The Pumpkins around. The littlest Curtis sat between his parents painting. After an hour all the pumpkins were decorated. "_I _

_carved a horse on mine_, " said Soda proudly displaying his pumpkin for everyone to see. "_Soda you have horse on the brain_,"Darry told his younger brother. "_Well at least I have a _

_brain_," Soda said sticking his tongue out at his brother. "_Ya but I have all the muscles_," Darry said picking his brother up and lifting him high and dropping him to the ground. "_Show _

_off_," Soda said picking himself up from the ground. Darry just smiled.

"_Darry after dinner you remember you promised to baby sit tonight_?'' His mom asked. "_I know mom don't worry. I can take care of my oh so super sweet little brothers_." Darry said

giving Soda a squeeze and winking at Pony. "_You Silly_," Ponyboy informed his brother while he was in his mothers arms. "_Ya well your the one that made me that way_, " Darry said

tickling his baby brother who screeched with laughter. "_MOM! Our potatoes are green. Like the color of the Grinch_." Soda said loudly. _"Oh I can't wait_!" His mom exclaimed with a slight

laugh. Soda was always her 'creative one'. Then there was Darry a spitting image of his dad. The down to earth one. Also extremely athletic and smart. He was attending College on

a football scholarship. Then their was the baby of the family. He just turned two. He was already almost completely potty trained. He was extremely smart but shy. He was very clingy

to both His mom and dad.

"_Dinner time_!" Soda Yelled At seven thirty. _"Is it edible_?" his dad asked looking at the green potatoes.,the red chicken breast, and Black corn bread. " _Have I killed you yet_?"

Soda questioned him. "_I guess I am barely still alive and breathing_." His dad said ruffling his hair. They all sat down together for a very colorful meal. "_Mom tomorrow night can I go _

_to the Haunted house in town with Steve_?'' Soda asked, "_Are you going to get scared and have nightmares_?" his dad teased him. "_Dad haunted houses are not scary_! " Soda said.

"_That will be fine as long as you are home by eleven_," His mom said. "_I will be I promise_," Soda said. " _I bet you chicken out at the last minute_," Darry said teasing his brother. "_Will _

_not. Hey why Don't you come to_?" Soda asked. "_Awww sorry But I don't think so_. " Darry told his brother. "_I think your to scared. Dally , Johnny, and Two-bit are coming too. That is _

_if Dally can keep himself out of trouble_." Soda told his brother. "Well I have football practice til late tomorrow so I can't go. " Darry said. "_Well I wish you could but I will be at your _

_game on Saturday_," Soda said. His brothers and family was his biggest fans when it came to football even ifthe stadium was packed Darry could always hear his family above all.

"_Soda we are having chicken strips for dinner so tell the boys to come over before you guys to come over_," His mom volunteered. "_Oh mom you know they will. But by time they all _

_leave we might not have any more food left in the house,_" Darry told his mom.

"That's okay. As long as all you boys are fed," Dad told him. "Hey dad tomorrow wanna throw the football around? " Darry asked his dad. "Sure. I and I will take it easy on you?"

His dad said grinning. Soda got his priceless grin from their dad. Either of them could light up a room. "Dad we know you will have to take it easy so that I will make it wasy for you to

keep up with me old man!" Darry told his dad. "I play to," Ponyboy told his dad. "Oh Ponyboy your still a bit young to play with Darry but you can help momma color some pretty

pictures OK?" There mom said to there youngest one. "OK mommy. Cookies too?" Ponyboy asked being a little sugar nut. "I guess so," his mom said giving him a kiss.

As they finished up dinner bother Darrel's cleaned the table and washed the dished while their mom got Pony cleaned up. "OK Ponyboy Lets go potty." She told him. "OK," 'He said

trailing his mom. Ponyboy being potty trained mostly makes Darry happy when he baby sits since he does not have to change a diaper. "Mom Steve is here. Can he stay?" Soda yelled

to hs mom. "Of course. Soda go fix him some left overs," His mom said. "Thanks ," Steve said, The Curtis Parents are the only people that Steve and even Dally are respectful too, The

Curtis family loved all the boys. They tried doing what they could for them. Even if it was just some food, love, and a place to crash, Their parents saw the good in all of them. Even

Dally.

"Mom Can I bring Sammy to Darry's game Saturday?" Soda asked his mom.. Sammy is Soda's girlfriend, He has been with her for a month, "That's fine honey. Do we need to pick

her up?" She asked. "I don't know I have to ask. Mom I can't wait in just two weeks I will be 16 and can drive her myself. " Soda told her. " Don't remind me its a scary thought. We

might all need to start staying off the road,'' He dad said. "Hey I am a good driver. Besides chicks dig guys with a drivers license," Soda said giving Steve a high five. "Soda you

already have a girl," Darry told him. "I know but Does not mean I mind other girls smiling and doing their giggling thing when I walk by," he said with a grin. "I don't know about you

Soda." Darry claimed. "Your just jealous cause I get all the girls attention." Soda told him. Darry just ignored his brother. Soda and Steve went off into the kitchen. "Dude do you think

that Bailey likes me? I think She does." Steve was telling Soda as he finished off a cup of milk. "Boys I swear," The Curtis mom said to her husband as she waked off to get ready for

her movie date with her husband. Thirty minutes later both his parents were ready to go. "OK, Boys bed by midnight. Ponyboy bed at nine. Darry he already had a bath and is ready

for bed. He needs his bedtime book, a cup of milk,and one more trip to the bathroom for bed. Soda and Steve keep it down when he goes to bed. Also have fun. I Love you all," She

said giving the older three boys hugs and even a kiss. Then she went to Ponyboy. "Baby Mommy and daddy are going out and your gonna stay here with your brothers and Steve.

You be good. Love you," She said giving her baby a kiss. "Love you mommy," He said. "Love you daddy," He said giving his dad a hug and kiss. "Love you to handsome. " He said as

he walked out the door. The boys all waves bye as their parents drove away not knowing that would be there last time to see them alive.

_Okay sorry for any and all mistakes. I hope you enjoy. This chapter is short but I just wanted to introduce my idea of their possible normal life before. So the next chapters will be_

_longer. I hope it looks better now. Enjoy! (Ok some one tell me why every time I upload this chapter it Runs everything together and not spaced out the way I had it?)_


End file.
